When You Wait Too Long!
by God of Death's Little Angel
Summary: Hey what about all those goddesses in Tenchi Muyo, they MUST of done SOMETHING! Hope ya like it!


When it is too late 

When it is too late 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tenchi people, too bad! Hey be cool, don't sue! Umm I had this for an idea first, so please don't copy (even though someone could do a better job) UNLESS you ask me first! Thanks; hey don't be like Dr. Clay! No copying! Peace enjoy. 

MAYBE Chapter one: When Fate Gives You Lemons, TRY TO KICK ITS ASS!

~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()

Washu walked around her lab. _Geez I am such a genius!_ Two little Chiba Washus pop up on her shoulder. 

" Washu is the greatest" 

"Washu, Washu" They disappeared. _What invention should I make next? Hummm. Well I could make a clone of myself again, or at least try. I have nothing better to do, but then again last time I made some they ended up like Mihoshi, and Ryhokio. That was bad, hummm! Well I should make sure not to let any one in side my lab for at least a day, and then try. Hahaha I am the greatest scientific genius in the universe! _

The puppets came into view again and start chanting over and over again; boosting her ego into a size that was unrecognizable. 

**Meanwhile in side the kitchen. **

"No Ryhokkio, you can't eat all those carrots! They are for dinner. Come on let's go to the carrot fields, and see if Tenchi is bringing enough for tomorrow's dinner. I think I am gonna make a carrot cake… would you like that?" They blue headed girl asked, while chopping up some odd spices, and herbs. 

"Meow, meow!" agreed the small cabbit. She whole heartily agreed with the princess. She watched as the girl got some shoes on. 

"Come on, let's go see Tenchi!" She said excitedly. 

Mean while in the Women's bath/Onsen

"Hey Kiyone have you seen my sponge?" questioned the blonde GP officer; as she walked around the steaming water splashing around nosily. 

"NO, don't tell me you lost it again," groaned her partner. Holding up a clenched fist. 

**For the moment(I figured I would use another word instead of Meanwhile) in front of the TV.**

Ryoko stretched out on the couch, and yawned. 

"Hey Ayeke this is boring come on turn it," moaned the space pirate. Switching into a sitting position. Stuffing some cookies in her mouth. 

"Fine, fine, just wait, let's see we; we could watch this but then , oh no this is dumb, or this… no...maybe this, yeah this is good," smiled the first Princess of Jurai. She grabbed a cookie, and took a small bite out of it. " Well what should we do today, huh?" questioned Ayeke. 

"Ah I say we bath, watch soaps, and eat, sound good to you, ne?" Ryoko planned. They shook their heads in agreement; and grinned. 

In the carrot fields 

Geez why can't some one else harvest carrots, like grandpa. He doesn't do anything else all day. Man this sucks. This is the worst; no wait the worst thing has to be around when Ryoko, and Ayeke fight, that is the worst. They almost blew up the whole house last time. 

He wiped a callused hand across his sweaty face. "who the .. oh Hello Sasami, Ryhokko," greeted Tenchi. He waved his right hand at them, and slightly smiled. 

" Hey Tenchi, I was wondering if you could bring in some extra carrots home tonight, I was thinking of baking a carrot cake for dessert tomorrow." gushed Sasami, waving her hand. 

" umm Tenchi do you need any help, I could help you; I mean all I have to do is make dinner, clean the house, and make sure that my sister, and Ryoko don't fight; and that is nothing compared to you having to harvest all these carrots by yourself. Hey maybe I can get the others to help also!" supposed Sasami. The young girlwas waving her hands in the air, and spinning. 

"What are you doing?" Tenchi asked, mildly concerned for the girl that had become like a younger sister to him. (even though she was his aunt!)

"Oh me I am just spinning, it is a game we play on Jurai, it is called Helicopter, you spin around and around until you fall! It is so much fun; Ayeke and me use to play it all the time. Well before Yosho left anyhow. _..sigh.._would you like to try?" asked the young girl, pleading with her eyes. 

"Ah yeah sure why not," he agreed. _Heck if Ayeke did it before it can't be that bad!_

"Ok, well first put your hands in the out so that they are like propellers, and start spinning, yeah that is right. I bet I can do it longer than you!" she teased. 

" Wanna bet? Let's go," Tenchi encouraged. _Hey whatever floats your boat, and hey I won't have to harvest for a while!_ They both started going around faster and faster. Right before she thought she would lose, and blow chunks (ok I know they wouldn't use the word chunks, but suffer I would!) Tenchi fell on his knees. 

"Whoa that is fun, well have to do that again, but you better get home before Ayeke starts to worry Sasami," he said.He pushed himself up. 

"Yeah of coarse your right, bye I'll see you at dinner!" said Sasami. She waved her hand in a good bye, and left with the cabbit on her head. Tenchi collapsed on the ground. _God that is a game on Jurai, I almost threw up, and to think Ayeke use to play this; man I wonder if she ever felt like this._ Then the memory of seeing Ayeke crying in the cabin flashed back to him. _Oh coarse she has; she did lost grandpa. Man I just don't wanna think about it. Oh god that is right I have to go and get some more carrots. Why does she have to make a cake for that cabbit! Man I guess I'll get 15 more. _

He picked some more carrots, and started back home. 

BACK AT THE HOUSE 

"Hey Kiyone, have you seen my GP blaster? I think I lost it," asked Mihoshi. She was going around and looking under pillows, and opening cupboards. 

"No, you lost you blaster? How many times are you gonna do that? Are you a total airhead! I can't believe this, there is no one in the entire universe that is as useless as you are!" screamed her partner. She raised her fist, and a vein popped out of her head. (This had started when she had become the her partner.) 

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to; please forgive me Kiyone, please," whined the other women. She started to bawl. 

" I swear the next time I have to waste my time looking for anything that is your's I will hit you in the head soooooooooo hard!" threatened the teal haired lady. 

Back in the kitchen!

"Oh please don't eat those, I need them for dinenr Ryoko! I am making a new dish tonight!," she tried to distract the space pirate from the now almost finshed dinner. 

"Oh you are right girl, I better not spoile my appetite," she agreed with the other girl, while taking some of the food serecutly. The eight year old smiled, and patted Ryoko's back. She teleported to the couch, and sat down by Ayeke.

In the living room 

" Oh this is good, hey is this the one where they fall in love in the end?" inquired Mischo, scratching her head, and rasing her eyebrow. 

Ryoko retorted," They always fall in love in the end, baka!" The GP officer started to sniffle, and poured out buckets of water from her eyes.

"Ah shut up, I'll help you find your blaster!" Kiyone finally agreed. She went over and found the laser on the livingroom table. "Here I found it," 

"Oh wow Kiyone where did you find it, I swear I looked everywhere, I mean I looked under the table, under some pillows, and some other places, but you looked one place and you found it, man you must be the luckest person in the whole world!" Mishouse commented. 

"You always lose your stuff in the same place, everytime we come her you lose your gun, and it is always on the livingroom table!" mumbled Kiyone. She threw her hands in the air. 

Just then Tenchi came in the house. 

"Oh hello Lord Tenchi, how was your day?" asked the over eager princess, standing up to go and see. 

" Oh hey Ayeke, well it was like all the other ones, I woke up you, and Ryoko were fighting, I left I came back you'll probally fight with her again, I'll go to bed, wake up….." contined Tenchi. Waving his hands around. 

"Hey it's not my fault that Miss Prissy Princess had to fight with me, I shouldn't be held againest you because of her,"

"What? That is a bunch of mish mash! You were the one who was fighting with me. Tenchi you have to believe me," pleaded Ayeke, she was almost to tears. 

"What, oh don't cry Ayeke, please," asked Tenchi. She nodded her head slightly.Wipeing her eyes with her soft finger tips. 

"Ayeke are you ok?" asked a concened Sasami. Again she nodded her head slightly. 

"Well dinner is ready, come on everyone I made spaghite and meat balls tonight." 

"What is that?" Eveyone choursed at the same time. 

Washu said," It is an itailain dish, usally eaten in Italy, or America. It consist of noodles, a meat sauce, and in some expample some meat balls, which most likely are made of cow meat." They all said "Oh." They headed into the dining room. 

"Well Me, and Mishouse have to get back to work, we will come by in about a week!" said Kiyone.

"ok, Bye guys," everyone said. They went to the door, and got in yagami.

"Speaking of work, bye guys I gotta go too!" Noybukie said. Waving, he also left in his car. Everyone else went into the kitchen to see what this Spahttie and meatballs were. 

"That smells good Sasmai-chan," commented Tenchi. 

The eight year old grinned, and said," Thanks Tenchi, that means a lot to me." 

Tenchi sat in the middle of Ayeke, and Ryoko, and across from Sasami. Kastiohi sat at the head by Ayeke, while Washu sat by Sasami.

Sasami gave everyone their plates. 

"Of sister this is really good, could you teach me how to make it?" asked Ayeke. 

'Yeah sure Ayeke, I would love too! Could I teach you tomorrow? Huh please?" retorded the over eager Sasami. 

" Okay Sasami," 

"Hey give me some more!" complained Ryoko. 

"What your already done, I barely start, geez Ryoko!" exclaimed Tenchi. 

"Well that happens when your hunger I guess, you didn't eat lunch did you Miss Ryoko?" asked Ayeke. 

"No she did, I saw her when I was looking for Ryokkoi, in fact she came out of your room with some boxes of cookies, now why the boxes were in your room, and she took them is beyond me," Sasami explained. 

"because I stole them, she was just horeding them anyhow," clarified Ryoko, everyone else sweat dropped. 

"You you what, you pig ah, that is not true I went and bought them with my money!" screached Ayeke, she brought up her energy logs, surronding Ryoko, and gave her the most powerful shock she could muster in the small amount of time that her rage had built. 

"ahah," Ryoko screamed, and quiverewd in pain.

"Oh my GOD Ayeke, what did you do?" asked Tenchi. He ran over to Ryoko and picked her up. 

Ayeke shruged, " I shocked her like I always do, I, wait no, it can't be, not yet," Ayeke screached, not at all thinking about the condtion of everyone else in the room. She stood up, and rasied her hands, her eyes turned a bright neon green. 

"Ah Oh my god, Sasami what is wrong with her?" asked a very concerned Tenchi. He dropped Ryoko. Ryoko went unconsiues.

Sasami said in her cheery voice," Ah well it would appear that she is getting her true Jurain power! Oh goody, this should be fun, that must be why she made sure that Ryoko went unconis, only Jurains can handle her when this happens. Washu you might wanna leave!" 

"Yes your right, here I'll bring Washu to her lab, and tell her how she can record Ayeke, so she doesn't miss out," Yosho suggested. She nodded, Yosho picked up Ryoko &went to Washu's lab. 

Tenchi asked," Ah Sasami could you explain this to me again, I really don't get what you are talking about, true Jurain power?" 

"Oh right I forgot you didn't grow up on Jurai again, well you see when a Jurain comes to a certain time in their life they get a very large amount of power, and thr royle family gets and extreamlly large amount of power. You know the marks on mine, and your forehead?" He nodded his head. 

"Well those are the marks that show that person has a lot of energy," Sasami said. 

"Yeah but that still doesn't make me understand, like have I gotten my energy yet?" 

"Oh coarse, you know when you went and saw Tsamami, before you defeated Kagota? Well that is when you got your enegry increase; the only thing is, was when you got your increase, it wasn't nataurally, neither is mine. So you will get to see what normally happens when some one gets their power amplify!" 

" Oh ok, but what is gonna happen, besides her getting her power, I mean is she going to eat a lot, or what?" 

"Well lets see humm, OK well she is a girl, at age 20, of roylo blood, and she has been threw some battles, along with a lot of heart break" 

"So what does that matter?"

"Tenchi how can you be so dense sometimes, ah anyhow people on Jurai use past experinces to help devlop how they act. You see since Ayeke went threw all that her evolation will be different then that of a normal person of Jurai. Most people don't go though those sort of things, so she will behave differently"

"Oh, ok that makes some sense, but how will she react?"

" Humm, hehehe Oh this should be fun, I hope Washu puts out a lot of camaras!"

"Huh, what is gonna happen? Tell me come on"

"Well because she is no longer competeing with Ryoko, since she is in Washu's lab, she will go for her goal,"

"Yeah so what is her goal?"

"You"

"Nani? What do you mean she'll go for me?"

"Well when a person is evoling they don't use common sense or you could say that she won't behave the same way. You see she won't be her normal self, she will be more like Ryoko, forceful."

"She will, ah so what should I do?"

Yosho said," You should hide" They look to see Grandpa has come back. 

"Don't worry Sasami Washu has sent out many camaras" 

"Oh good!"

"Wait what ddo you mean I should hide?"

"You don't have to but as soon as she comes back from her ship she will try to take you on it, and fly you back to Jurai so that you two can be wed, and start a family."

"But I don't want to live on Jurai, I have told her that,"

"Yes, but she loves the people of Jurai, and she also loves you, it would be easier to take you to Jurai rather than Jurai to you. She also won't care what you want, since it is more like a demon possesing her, rather than it being her"

"Yeah and the harder she tries to get you the stronger her power will become, so if I were you I would have Washu make you a dention to go into"

"Yeah good idea" He ran over to her lab. Pushing the door open, he stepped in.

"Hey Washu could you…"

"Yes it is done the entrence is right next to Ryuhu through, so you will have to go out by it and enter it. It is right next to it, you'll notice the thing because it looks like a black hole. Don't worry she can't get in it, everyone else can but not her I set it up so that her patterns will not be able to enter into the place."

"Artigo Little Washu" Tenchi ran out the front door. Sprinting over to the lake, he spotted Ayeke! 

"Why Tenchi there you are," she walked towards him. [Note: she calls him Tenchi not LORD Tenchi] He backed up a litte. The voice was shrill and not Ayeke's (Much to the Ryoko fans disbelife I am sure!) He slowly turned around to see her.

"Oh hello Miss Ayeke,"

"Why are you out her Tenchi?"

"I came to see how Ryuy was doing"

"Oh really, some how I doubt that, " she said in a very spiteful voice. Giving an evil smirk. 

"Now Tenchi why don't you come with me to Ruyu, I have something I want to show you there!" She grinned. 

"Ah you know what I think I am ah going to…..Oh my god look behind youMiss Ayeke there is Ryoko!" She turnedher head towards where he had pointed. Tenchi took this chance and darted towards where Washu had told him where was a portal. 

He dove into the space, the hole sealed as soon as his foot went though. Ayeke scraped at the other side, mumbling about how silly it was of him to try and hide from her. 

She ranted," Tenchi you need not worry I am not that monster women, it is my Ayeke chan! You can come out now, come on I have a surpise for you. Ok well if you don't let me in then I will just have to drag you out of there!" 

The princess powered up, her normal battle suit appeared, with the werid make up she has in the Tenchi Muyo series. Then her eyes started to glow brighter and the outfit chaged, it was a black shiny material. It stuck to her body showing off her firgure. (Kinda like what cat women's outfit looks like in the movie with real people in it (In other word the one that is not a cartoon) but with out the scratches on it)! She put her pale hands forward and summoned some power. Arching her back she pushed all the ki (Yeah I know DBZ term suffer you know what I am talking bout!) in the palms of her hands. Those 700 years searching for Yosho had charged up her power greatly. Normally a Jurain uses their power atleast a few times a year, but to not use it for that many years had charged it up to a max level. Her mucles were tense, suddenly a light hawk wing like attack appeared. Only instead of being a LHW it was a yellow ball with four oragne feather like things sticking out of it. The top of her eyes turned back to their normal color while the bottom half of them turned a wine indigo color. *this is a description of some other BEING on the Tenchi Muyo show, it you don't know who it is then guess out of the three goddess that are know, she tries to talk with Washu 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

In Washu's lab 

"Oh my she seems to look a lot like some one I once knew!" Washu states. Flower petals fall into an open tank inside the red head's lab, and suddenly Tsmuami appears. 

"She is some one you know," Tsmuami said. 

"Tsmuami! Oh I am so gald you are here! Ayeke started to get her …." Sasami started. 

"Yes I know little one, I came here today to ask Lady Washu something and to give her something that she will need for us to succeed," 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You are more like me than you think sister," 

"Sister? I'll repeat myself what are you talking about?" 

"I am a goddess, and so are you, and so is Tokimo," 

"Er are you ok?"

"There were the three of us in the begging, I am the youngest, then you then Tomki. You left because of are actions. You see I am more good than evil, Tomki is more evil than good, but you were both. No longer wanting to have to put up with being pressured into choosing which side you wanted to be on, you left; I am here today to give you back you memory and power," 

"Ok," 

Smiling the goddess rasied her hands and started to chant. "Heaven to ocean, ocean to earth, earth back to hevean, ," With that Washu's eyes got huge. She slammed her hands into her head, then she stopped. Washu turned into her adult form, blinking she nodded to her sister. 

"Ok sister, I understand now,"

"Well I don't, Washu what is going on, and how did that pesk get enough power to knock me out? And why in the world are you in your adult form?" Ryoko groaned. 

"Good your awake, both are ready then!" 

"What are you talking about Washu?"

She turned, and stood next to her sister. Looking her in the eyes, they both nodded and smiled. Giving her a questioning look, the other younger goddess nodded. 

"OK before we seprated from each other all three goddess, myself, Tsumai, and Tomiki made a champion, one that we thought had what they needed to conquer what was in their way,"

"Huh? You aren't making any sense Washu, or less then normally," 

"OK here is what is means, beforeI gave up my powers and memories of my goddess statue I made a champion in the future that would appear when the other goddess'es champions appeared. Then I gave up my powers." 

Tsumai started," Now is the time that the champions exists in, my defender is no other than Lord Tenchi. Since he has a kind heart, knowledge, and great power he was what I thought was perfect. Washu on the other hand, used all her power to create the stongest being she could create, giving her three gems of pure goddess power. You Little Ryoko is who she choose as her victor."

"I will not fight againest my Tenchi!" 

"Who is the third champion?" Sasami asked., tugging on the goddess's robes. Looking down at the small child she grinned. 

"Tomki's champion is your sister, the first princess of Jurai, Ayeke. What her advantages are would mostly likely be the fact that she is the FIRST princess of a race that gets a large sum of power when they reach a certain age, but my oldest sister is very crafty so she probally has something up her sleve that we are yet to find out," 

"You mean that they will fight each other?" 

"Yes, as soon as Ayeke gets Tenchi out of the demntion he is in,"

"She will, I now understand my mistakes in it, poor Tenchi. It will only be another 30 seconds untill she drags him out, but as soon as she does I am not sure of what will happen." 

"Let us go outside and see Miss Washu," (Let's see who is the only one that calls everyone MISS? Tenchi) 

"Yes, let's go," the group walked outside and spotted Ayeke.

"She looks just like her maker," Washu said.

"What will happen to them after the fight?" Sasami questioned.

"They will survie or they will die," Tsuami answered. 

Pounding her fists into the hole Ayeke stopped, then she quickly used her attack againest it. They hole burst into a million pieces revieling Tenchi standing in there shaking. 

"There you are Tenchi, why were you hiding from me?" Ayeke sheirked in a voice that didn't belong to her. 

"So that is what she did, I can't believe it!" 

"What did she do that she thinks that Ayeke is the perfect solider?" All eyes were set on the older princess, not quite understanding what was so speacial about her, or what would make Ayeke such a perfect solider.

"She is taking over, she is replacing Princess Ayeke with herself! Thatway she has her power and control!" Ayeke turned towards her and laughed. 

"So sisters you finally firured it out? I mean my youngest sister thinking that kindness and loving heart could beat everything, then my middle sister made a smarter choice but still combining two beings to make one shall not beat me! I've put myself in her, Ayeke well let's just say that she doesn't exsist any more!" she screamed laughing in one of those evil people laughs. 

"Ma hahahahahha!" 

"Why Ayeke? Why would she become a deicple of her?" Tenchi asked, remember Tenchi isn't one of the smartest in the crop. Washu walked over to him and shook him slightly. 

"Tenchi she isn't Ayeke any more, Ayeke is dead! You must understand that this is just some one using her body!" His shoulders slumped. Ryoko stood next to him. 

"Well what are we waiting for let's kick some princess butt!" Ryoko roared. She made her battle armor appear. Her gems glowed a bright red as she gathered a vivid orange energy blade in her hand. Then in the other hand she gathered a a large ball of enegry. The ex space pirate floated a few inches from the ground. 

"So you wanna fight? Fine I shall defeat all that challenge me! None of you shall live though this. Say goodbye to your love Tenchi! MAHAHAHAHA!"Changing her outfit from the black leather thing she changed into one very similar to Tomiki's robe, it was brown, red with gold trim. (Sorry I suck at descriping cloths, but it is a duplicate of the goddess outfit) Gathering up a small ki ball she shot it at Ryoko, she just barely dodged it.

"Come on Tenchi I need your help!" Ryoko ordered, looking at Tenchi who had not changed into his battle uniform yet. He looked up at her.  
"I will not fight, there is no reason for us to fight!"

"What?"

"I thought Tsuami's champion would be weak but this is pathic! Oh well little Tenchi say goodbye to your little love! Ryoko you shall die." She charged at the other women. Ayeke's hand had a small yellow ball with orange feather like things on the outside. She pushed it right up againest the other's sword. 

"You know what is so funny?"

"No, what?"

"The one you love, the one that loves you shall kill you know! Since he, your true love will not lift a finger to save your sorry life!" Ryoko let her gurad down, taking this chance Ayeke slashed though her. She hit the other women so that she fell down with a thud. She didn't get up at first. Everyone gasped and started to cry. Washu reassured them that she wasn't dead. 

"HAHAHAHAHA! Now now Tenchi come on I just killed the one person who you loved, aren't you going to defend her honor? OR shall you foreshake them all?"

"Why are you doing this Ayeke?"

"I am not Ayeke, she died along time ago! It is a gift that none of you loved her enough to be able to tell the difference between me and her!"

"What is that supose to mean? We all love her!"

"There was a small fluke with her, she fell in love. When I took over her she didn't do anything the same! Instead of her right hand she used her left instead of eating things she liked she ate things she had always hated, she started to drink, fight with Ryoko with all she had! None of you noticed any of these things!"

"You have taken her over for that long?"

"No, I let her control herself but I changed those things along with many others. No one noticed her, I could read her mind, know what she was feeling. So now I shall kill all of you!" With that she charged at Tenchi. Thinking quickly for a change her transformed into his battle suit. The LHW's appeared infront of him, all ten. He glanced at 'his' master, she nodded. 

With a heavey heart he charged at her stabbing Ayeke's body though the heart Her eyes widened, she fell to the ground. She looked up at Tenchi and smiled with the last onucnes of strengh she had left. Ayeke's body changed back to its normal self, along with her outfit.

"I…I am sorry… Lord Tenchi. I couldn't control her and now* _pause* _I have hurt you all. I didn't mean to I would never hurt any of you, not even Ryoko." She closed her eyes.

"Ayeke?" Sasami cried, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. 

"Washu will she pull though? Will she live?" Tenchi choked out. She shook her head.

"Tomki will not give up untill she is dead, my sister will always live on as long as she is alive." Ayeke's body changed back in Tomki's. She grinned, for the first time in centuries. 

"Well sisters I finally got to talk to you."

"Why did you do this?" Tsuami asked her, looking down at her form; blood flowed down her dress.

"Her pain, it was so stong I felt it. Me the one that was so cold, her pain hurt me. I had to help this, killing her, was the only way I could relive her of all this pain. If I killed Ryoko then I thought maybe the pain would go away but when I hurt her it only got stronger. It is odd, even though Ayeke loves Tenchi and fights with Ryoko all the time she cried and had such a great pain when I hurt her. I didn't understand it, but she loves Tenchi so much that I couldn't kill the one he loves; even if it gave her such pain to see them both. So I was left with my last resort, I killed Lady Ayeke." Tears fell from her eyes as yet again the form transferred into Ayeke. 

"I love you Tenchi," With that she let out her last breath, her eyes clouded over; never to be their normal shiny brightness again. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tsuami put a hand on his shoulder, he shook it off.

"It is alright Tenchi, everything will be ok. Ryoko will pull though, and once you are finshed with your grieving over your friend we can contine."  
"No"

"What do you mean Tenchi? Ryoko will pull though, I am know at full power and shall be able to heal her!" Washu shouted. She hustled over to Ryoko to prove she was right. Placeing a hand over her daughter's head an small golden ball passed into her. Blinking she opened her eyes. 

"What happened?"

"Don't worry, come on over to the others." Nodding they limped over to the group.

"Tenchi why wouldn't you help her?" Yosho asked. 

"I couldn't without foreshaken one of them." He shook his head, kneeling down he took Ayeke's cold hand in his barely warm ones. Looking up at the two goddess he asked them the one thing that was on his mind.

"Isn't there some way that you can bring her back?"

"No." they answered at the same time. They sighed. 

"But I never got to tell her."

"Tell her what Tenchi?" Washu asked. 

"That I loved her." He cried. 

THE END 

* That was so cruel, I know but hey if you want me to some how bring her back :P then review and tell me what ya think I should do! HEY if you are a Ryoko fan then don't tell me that she is better off dead or something like that! I just need some ideas. (just so ya know I am going to write another chapter~)


End file.
